


威廉·库鲁托少佐的睡前故事

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Ex智力低下, Ficlet Collection, Gen, More Dirty Jokes, POV First Person, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 库鲁托少佐讲了两个让人十分睡不着的睡前故事
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 2





	1. 威廉·库鲁托少佐的第一个睡前故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 文中人物属于Techway，愚蠢属于我。
> 
> * 可能会泄露少许R卡剧情。主要涉及的梗应该是2013年羊角兽卡。
> 
> * 其实和那张卡关系也不大，基本只是蠢。

“我们在托雷依德永久要塞驻守时，天气比那个季节惯常的要冷一些。要塞在两山之间，地势较高但日照不多。有人说关口砖石受太多亡魂诅咒，使得建筑内部常年阴冷。传言当然不足为信，但要塞里时常很冷，这点是不错的。”

“也正因此，隆兹布鲁军召开军事会议时常在壁炉里生着火，椅子上铺毛毯。尽管我极力反对，但一个文职输粮官在柜橱里藏了烈酒，特别寒冷的日子每人喝一小杯。”

“以上无非是要说明，这样的情况下，座位设得最靠近炉火的古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下...闭目养神时如果有几次真的睡着，我想…可能并不是不符合常情的。实际上，也许贸然判断殿下睡着本身也是冒犯，因为即使在我要讲述的那一次，也没有确证表明殿下睡了或者没睡。”

“…不，我并不是要说殿下睡着和醒着没有两样。”

“我方才提到的那天，是进行沙盘推演的日子。当时几个军尉就一处兵力配置有所争论，随后与文官接洽的军需补给事宜也不顺利。会议开始约一个钟头，每个人都不大高兴。那天尤其冷，并不能促进愉快的谈话。”

“此时我们闻到一种焦味。”

“我们惊恐地发现，殿下裹着的毛毯滑了一段到地上，由于离壁炉太近，木头燃烧时可能爆开了火星。现在那一段毯子已经烧了起来，所幸火势并不太大。而殿下毫无动摇地坐在那里，火苗映衬下睡脸…面容十分沉静安详。”

“会注意到这点，实际是出于非常现实的考虑。我们这些军人，休息时一样会保持高度警惕，贸然惊醒看似熟睡的人很不智。但如果殿下没睡…我个人当然宁愿相信，这是出于某种我们没来得及领会的原因，因此去打扰也显得失礼。然而火势渐渐大了，必须采取行动。”

“我们放弃了之前的争执，开始以同情的眼光看待彼此。我发现这些同情的眼光逐步集中在了我自己身上，一时很想当场发作，犯二十分钟的胃疼。”

“但作为大队长，此时出面可以说是义不容辞。审形度势后，我认为用沙盘推演所用的推杆捅醒殿下有失体面，而推杆很细，难以把毛毯拨开，剩下只有含蓄而快速地踩灭火苗一途。我瞪了在场几个军尉一人一眼，决定这么做了。”

“本来事情很顺利。我从侧面接近殿下的座椅，打算在殿下有所察觉之前解决掉问题。但设想的还是太轻率了，殿下绝不会轻易露出破绽。我在试图用军靴拨开毯子的时候，被突如其来地狠狠踩了一脚。不愧是殿下，踩得真是疼极了。”

“殿下睁开眼睛，分别看了失火的毯子、我、和其他军官一眼，转而从容不迫地又踩了毯子几回。火熄了。殿下行动非常简洁利落，我们刚才认为极度棘手的问题就这样迎刃而解。事发过于突然，在场的人都目瞪口呆地看着殿下，而毯子还在地上冒着黑烟。说来惭愧，我在一边极力忍耐脚趾传来的疼痛。一时没有人知道该说什么才好。”

“而殿下用十分理所当然的表情看着我们。当然并不是说睡醒以后踩灭毯子上的火苗是什么离经叛道的事，我刚才说睡醒也只是口误。但当时气氛很僵硬，在场军官多半是军旅中提拔上来的人，冲锋陷阵或许可以，这种时刻解围却难于登天。”

“最后我只好请示说，殿下对今天的沙盘推演有什么赐教。这句话不甚高明，但殿下虽然平时不怎么…不大看得出来，实际上是不失仁慈之心的。他稍微从椅子里坐起来一点，看着沙盘问了一个我们先前没有考虑过的假设问题。问题平心而论并不尤其困难，但出于紧张，没有人答得太完满，想来没有让殿下满意。因此之后殿下又问起军需和增援的问题，这些问题更难也更不愉快，但至少会议结束时，没有人再谈论毛毯起火的意外。由此可以看出，说殿下没有驭人之智显然并不正确。”

“这事情的后续是，几个军尉找到我做出饱受摧残的样子，希望想出法子让殿下以后会议时继续睡觉，因为他醒过来以后问出的问题实在令人焦虑难忍。我自然对这类不敬的想法加以斥责，在讨论策略时畏难无疑是在战场上自寻死路，以这种心态决无法让殿下安睡…安心把战斗以外的杂务托付给我们。但我也认为环境舒适以后，讨论气氛可以更和缓一些，所以当天晚上我连夜给殿下那条毛毯裁去烧焦的部分，尤其在边角加缝可以固定在椅子把手上的绳套，以使毯子盖上后不至于滑脱。”

“…实际上，军人会缝东西是很寻常的事，所以我认为时候那几个军官给我取外号只是由于同僚间的友谊，而并不希望是他们对我之前的建议产生了反感。至于外号是什么…很抱歉，恐怕我不是一个擅长讲故事的人，掺杂了太多没有趣味也不必要的细节。故事在刚刚，缝完毯子的那部分就已经应当结束了。”

“我想正因为此事，此后我每每看见生活不能自…生活上比较随意的人靠近火，内心都非常焦虑。当然我没有任何贬低殿下的意思，也没有说引导者生活不能自理。…但仍然可以看出，在火边休息确有风险。不但衣物可能起火，更有可能被殿下踩。这一点请引导者以后探索时务必小心。”

“…不知道这个故事能否让人高兴。但，晚安，愿你好梦。”

✻✻✻ 

“人偶，过来一下。…再站近一点。”

“库鲁托少佐在托雷依德要塞驻守的时候，军官叫他‘老妈子薇拉’。”

“…对。人偶，我在此准许你以后这么叫他。”


	2. 威廉·库鲁托少佐的另一个睡前故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 文中人物属于Techway，剧情和 @随便搞搞 的象拔蚌文有点关系，象拔蚌的黄色资料来自广为人知的视频（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2369474/）和这个（https://www.ettoday.net/dalemon/post/3947）。
> 
> * （如今 @随便搞搞 的象拔蚌文已经不见了，记忆没错的话应该是里斯和马库斯在做和本文类似的事情...）
> 
> * 所以充满身不由己的黄段子和（可能）浑然不觉的性骚扰。
> 
> * 非常下流，极度愚蠢。

“…引导者，关于我今天准备晚饭之后犯起胃疼的事情，毫不值得挂心。然而我也认为，此事实在不能算作一个适合给孩子听的睡前故事。”

“不，该如何说清…引导者虽然外表年幼却有成熟心智，这点我是知道的，但…原谅我迷惑于事物的表象，向看来并未成年的女性谈这种事情完全是…难以启齿…”

“…不，我没有和殿下在厨房里做任何不可告人的事情。

“没有，在其他地方也没做过。事实上，虽然不清楚引导者对不可告人一词的界定，但我想应该从来没有做过。”

“啊…抱歉，刚才话里的矛盾并不是因为我有意闪烁其词，说难以启齿实在是因为比喻上的意义而非实际意义。甚至于现在置身事外地想来，殿下的言行…应当只是我想得太多，而在军队时间太久并且缺乏自守的品质，思想未免流于污浊…因此，引导者执意想听的话，我就把要讲的仅限于事实而非引申的意思，引导者理解了也请不要张扬，如果不理解的话…恕我无法做进一步的解释。”

“如引导者所知，星幽界的生物不按现世规则生长。今天晚餐的主菜在星幽界湖边就可以挖到，在隆兹布鲁却是只闻其名的一种海产蚌类。也因此，今天早些时候拉法基先生让我去厨房帮忙时，看见那种动物的样子我真是丝毫没有防备…事后想想，看见拉法基先生的脸色时我也该有所警惕。”

“…引导者是在笑吗。确实，仅看到长柱状的虹吸管就做出涉及器官的联想不免轻浮，但象拔蚌这种动物实在…还有其他一些难以描述的特质让人多心。虽不想为自己做任何辩护，但想到拉法基先生这样的战士也会流露不适之意，我多少…还是感到了一丝安慰。”

“而我看到殿下正站在那盆刚挖出来的象拔蚌前，还拿起其中一个，托住圆胖的蚌体按压虹吸管让它喷出一道液体…尽管后来知道只是排沙需要的步骤，我心里仍然五味杂陈。当然，殿下向来乐意亲力亲为，也许这点和之后发生的事情无关，但我认为行为本身是高尚而富有情操的。”

“…是的，也是因为殿下喜欢切东西。但总而言之，在星幽界即便没有身为下属的义务，这样的时候也不该视而不见。于是我同样去拿了一个盆子，按殿下示范过的方法清理泥沙。”

“现在想来，对于把这种蚌类的相似性置之度外，清理时内心毫无芥蒂的人来说，重复的…挤压揉按…想必十分枯燥。当我正尽力克服自己粗俗的联想对付手中工作时，注意到有一股水流喷溅进了眼前的盆里。我抬起头，看见殿下镇定自若地托着他的象拔蚌…不，托着 **一只** 象拔蚌，又往我这边挤出更多水来。”

“这行为实在令人惊讶，我一时不知道该怎么办才好。不过，殿下当时的神态虽然没太多变化，但我想确实比平时要…愉快些许。我于是进而想到这应当是一种立意良好的玩笑，而像军中上级向下属劝酒一样，此时无动于衷或显露尴尬的样子无疑极不合适，甚至抛却上下级身份来说，至少也显得不够友好。”

“…是的。回头想想，实在不知我是受了什么样的驱使才做出当时的举动，简直如同被诅咒了一般，不…说诅咒也显得太推卸责任，我简直要怀疑能力低下的状态对智力和判断力也存有影响。”

“总之，我当时拿起了自己的象拔…自己的那个…自己的那个东西，不，听起来怎样也不对，但引导者既然笑得这么高兴，想来知道我的意思。我的本意不过是原样挤按一下，但这只象拔蚌似乎尤其兴奋，喷出的液柱也太高，以至于…以至于完全溅在了殿下脸上。”

“我应变的能力显然深有不足，一时根本不能动弹。但殿下以一贯的果决抓了纸巾来擦脸，而当我试图致歉时，殿下用一种可能是理所应当…甚至略带赞许的口吻说‘你射得很准啊，库鲁托少佐’，随之抓起另一只象拔蚌，准确地射了我一脸。”

“这一下动静太大，厨房里本在帮忙的露缇亚小姐此时似乎要去仓库拿些东西，经过时狠狠瞪了我们。值得庆幸的是，我想露缇亚小姐只是看见我们对食物毫无珍惜的举动而不快，并非因我的愚行和随之而来的一系列事件受到冒犯。一时间厨房里安静下来，只能听见挤压象拔蚌的…水声。”

“此时场面固然难称和谐，但必须要说，殿下刚才看似报复的行为，实则可说是不吝把水平放低到我的程度而缓解了尴尬。至少在我擦脸时，心中的内疚之情不由减少了许多，为这点我由衷感激殿下。也出于这种感激，我暗自思忖能说些什么缓和当下的气氛。”

“但做这样的思考时，我不禁…反复推敲起殿下刚才言语的意义。射这个字眼…原谅我…不免让人做出联想，但从殿下口中说出来，又让人疑惑是否真的有那层意思。当然，殿下原先在连队待过相当的时间，后来也率军度过几年。就我所见，连队似乎比军中更为散…姑且说解放个性，所以殿下真的开这样的玩笑，也不是完全出乎意料之外。然而，妄自假设后说出冒失的言论是必须避免的，我这样犹豫了很久，决心还是谨慎而有所保留地试探一下。”

“回头想想，从此时起我就犯下了错误。人并不该出于无意义的好奇心去揣探自己没有能力度量之事，虽然当时我确实出于极度低级的好奇，简直无法专注洗自己的…自己盆里的象拔蚌。”

“引导者，真的要听吗。…实际上，我只说‘这副样子的东西拿在手里摆弄，还真是让人有点不自在啊，殿下’，并且当时自作聪明地以为，问了个无论如何不会使自己处于尴尬境地的问题。我真是大错特错。”

“殿下以对他来说似乎是有些诧异不解的神色看了我一眼，而我从这种反应已经快要认定他之前的言行都是出于无心。但随即殿下语气与平时毫无二致地说‘不，库鲁托少佐，你的生殖器长得和这种东西不像’，话中好像还有些许了然而无味的意思。这话带有殿下一贯的冷静笃定，因而我有接近一分钟都认为这个论断很有道理，而自己之前的想法显然是庸人自扰。随即我终于反应过来，几乎被噎死在当场。”

“而殿下毫不受影响地拿着刀子，显然已经预备剜开贝壳，剔除象拔蚌两颗看起来也引人误会的脏器。我想以殿下的习惯来说，无论在战斗还是谈话中都会一针见血地攻击弱点，而在对方示弱时进而猛攻也是一种独特的为人之道，虽然确实这样会不时给旁人带来相当的痛苦。出于这样的准则，殿下看出我的窘迫以后用刀子轻轻敲着蚌壳，确认一般问我是不是也长了外壳的结构。这个问题我实在不知道如何招架。如我之前所说，和殿下谈这种黄色玩笑般的话题完全始料未及，早已超出我能理解的范畴。”

“我所庆幸的是，此时露缇亚小姐尚没有回来，厨房里只有那位被称作马库斯的人偶。换言之，殿下惊人的问题并没有我以外的人类听见，而之后把象拔蚌放进热水浸泡后撸…请原谅，浸泡后捋掉表皮这个步骤也是人偶毫不带感情色彩地演示出来的。”

“但等殿下也亲手这么做的时候…需要说明的是，我听说象拔蚌埋身在水底淤泥中，虹吸管却能伸得很长，因而外皮也势必具有相当的延展性。殿下去掉那层褶皱的皮后，我认为大概是怀着探索的念头，饶有兴味地…来回…拉抻摩挲…我看引导者又已经懂了，这也许算是好事，因为当时的场面我根本无法用言语表达。然后殿下转头以极度的平淡问我说‘库鲁托少佐，你也长了这样的皮吗’，我简直被这个问题刺激得失去了理智。正因如此，我又一次说出了令自己追悔莫及的话。”

“我不很清楚引导者所说的放弃治疗是什么意思，因为我并没有服用任何药物。我只是认为…自己荒谬的言行已不配得到任何文饰。即便殿下并未表现出责怪之意，现在因为此事诚心忏悔也是理所应当的。”

“我当时因为刺激过于重大，而又急于让殿下停止他…一旦露缇亚小姐回来就不堪设想的系列言词，以至于竟然忘记了殿下思考问题时虽然并非全然遵照常理，但同时又没有完全丧失了人类交际的本能，这种跳跃性的模式固然让人精神崩…精神上产生一定负担，但也不是出言不逊的理由。因此在接连被问及自己与象拔蚌的相似程度时，回答说‘殿下这么问，难道是想亲眼看一看’不但消极放弃了进一步的交流，也是十分粗鲁而不合适的。”

“殿下当时的表情，我想即使是对他不很了解的人也能看出惊讶的意思。尤其令我羞愧欲绝的是，殿下顿了一下才慢慢回答我说‘…还是不用了，库鲁托少佐’，并且竟然还稍微偏开脸去…我并不是暗示殿下平时于对话中的细微之处会浑然不察，但确实我实在太少见到他…流露哪怕一点尴尬的意思。这样令我深深感到刚才失言太过，虽然我刚刚确实打算继续说‘我也相信殿下不会提出这样的要求，因此请您不要再谈及有失身份的话题’，现在显然也没有用了。”

“接下来的时间无疑尴尬得令人发抖，殿下毫无起伏地切掉了他的…他盆里的象拔蚌，而我感到此时借故离开与逃兵无益，因此把我那盆也切掉了。可能焉知非福的一点是，由于我仍深陷在悔过之中，切掉象拔蚌这件本可能带来相当不适的事情我几乎完全没有印象。”

“相应的，我此时开始剧烈地胃疼。甚至于由胃以上直至头部，由胃以下直至…我眼前的象拔蚌，全都疼了起来。实际上给引导者讲了这个故事以后，虽然认识到引导者对一部分隐喻有非常出人意料的理解，我胃疼仍然已经有愈演愈烈的趋势，等引导者笑完以后，我实在需要告辞了。”

“是的，我之后会去吃点东西。谢谢关心，晚安。”

***

“怎么了，人偶。…没有，你为何认为我会受冒犯，那种事有什么意义。”

“不，只是因为库鲁托少佐反应激烈，我想多看看。”

“…他说吃不下饭。机械人偶给他准备了燕麦粥和两个煎蛋，我让它多放了一只没切的蚌。”

“...隆兹布鲁用的语言里没有猥琐这个字，我不知道你在说什么，人偶。”


End file.
